


Violetesence

by lucidSeraph



Category: Homestuck, House of Leaves - Mark Z. Danielewski
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Character Development, Character Study, F/M, Lovecraftian, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidSeraph/pseuds/lucidSeraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe, the player associated with Breath mixed up the meteors sending the kids to each of their parents, leading a few to be sent to the wrong ones. Thus, Rose grew up in the care of Mr. Egbert, Dave (or David, as he prefers to be called) with Ms. Lalonde, Jade with Bro's ironic shenanigans, and John under Becquerel's watchful eye. But the more things change, the more they remain the same...</p><p>Inspired by Red Dead Virgo ( https://docs.google.com/View?id=dgv9xcjq_190htvp3xd4&pli=1 )characters used with permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So due to a CATASTROPHIC error in AO3, ALL of my works got orphaned. ALL OF THEM. Rather than wait for them to get back to me with a service request, I'm instead going to very slowly re-post everything here as one large chaptered fic. You can still see everything in the Orphaned Works section as it used to be.
> 
> If people could confirm in the comments that I really AM the author of these works, and to get AO3 to restore my works to non-orphan status, that'd be awesome.

==>

> David: Wake

> David: Rise

==>

==>

...

Suddenly, you understand jack shit.

_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  


[This is not for you.]  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_  
_


	2. See You on the Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a doomed timeline, David Lalonde and Jade Strider consider their options.

\-- tortileGhostwriter [TG] began pestering gaianGearhead [GG] \--  


  
TG: i think its time you consider returning    
GG: no dude you will not believe the sick fires i have been starting here  
GG: the phat lewts I have been gathering.  
GG: shit is so cash im like scrooge macduck up in here.  
GG: just  
GG: swimmin in this cash  
GG: doin the goddamn backstroke FUCKING SHUT UP CAL!!!  
GG: you didnt see that i have everything under control.  
GG: its all totally cool and rad and stuff    
TG: yes of course it is  
TG: how long has it been for you now  
TG: four months or so yes    
GG: im not so sure anymore actually?  
GG: you spend so much time shifting back and forth that it all kinda blends together  
GG: mad crazy kaleidoscope of total pwnage  
GG: and also shithead giggling orange moron    
TG: precisely my point here  
TG: the stress of this journey has begun to affect you    
GG: god damn it dave  
GG: i thought we said that youd spare me the psychobabble bullshit  
GG: thats roses shtick anyway    
TG: well rose is hardly here to do it is she    
GG: oh god ;_;  
GG: dont remind me    
TG: the point is that i daresay we have both done quite enough  
TG: or is it truly your desire to dally in this empty universe  
TG: even those aliens from beyond the veil do not pierce the void with their inane prattle  
TG: can we continue to face the silence    
GG: stooooooop!  
GG: jegus please don't do the morbid thing! ;_;  
GG: but i guess youre right  
GG: I mean its not like we can keep going  
GG: and i miss rose and john really bad  
GG: i mean rose is like my sis man and just...  
GG: but im kind of afraid of whatll happen when i go back    
TG: i would think you would have become accustomed to that sort of thing  
TG: given the number of corpses youve left around  
TG: its practically the way i track you these days    
GG: no im not worried about that  
GG: i mean we talked about the plan i got this  
GG: and i knew when rose went that  
GG: okay no point being that im cool with that    
TG: then what pray tell is the problem    
GG: you  
GG: what happens to you  
GG: i mean like the two options kind of suck  
GG: i cant take you back with me cause youd just drop dead  
GG: if i leave like  
GG: im pretty sure that this timeline will cease to exist  
GG: and so do you  
GG: and if im wrong like youre gonna be stuck here by yourself  
GG: until you die  
GG: either way like i mean i know ill see other dave on the other side but like    
TG: ...    
GG: dave  
GG: dave are you there  
GG: losag to dave  
GG: calling all daves    
TG: ...    


\-- tortileGhostwriter [TG] has gone idle --  


  
  
GG: ...  
GG: i mean thx for the dippin dots dave but were kinda havin a talk here broseph  
GG: dave  
GG: david briar lalonde    


\-- tortileGhostwriter [TG] has returned from idle --  
TG: apologies i had to confirm something  
TG: do not worry yourself unduly jade  
TG: i will find a way back   
GG: how???   
TG: i suspect that the land of dreams lies outside the normal flow of time  
TG: i am correct am i not   
GG: yeah  
GG: so    
TG: i am going to go to sleep  
TG: and thereby merge with my main timeline self once this timeline collapses  
TG: and then i will be able to see you again    
GG: okay  
GG: if youre sure  
GG: and who knows maybe its for the best  
GG: you wont have to go through all those shenanigans to figure out that you were awake the whole time  
GG: me i think im gonna have to punch myself a few times to wake up at all  
GG: might have to drop the whole moon or something    
TG: quite possible  
TG: for my part i will also ensure that rose awakens  
TG: once the main threat has been resolved    
GG: sounds like a plan    
TG: you should go now jade    
GG: you sure we shouldnt meet in person again first  
GG: yknow just to make sure everythings chill    
TG: i believe we have this as well as we are able  
TG: there is no sense in delaying the inevitable  
TG: see you on the other side    
GG: okay  
GG: good luck    
\-- gaianGearhead [GG] ceased pestering tortileGhostwriter [TG]\--  


  
TG: ...  
TG: i love you    
  


He stares at the words on the screen for a few long moments before regret sets in. He knows she can't see it. But some part of him still twists inside. He does, yes. But he doesn't want her to know.

He doesn't want anyone to know.

Why? He doesn't know himself.

He cannot dwell on this. He knows. He instead curls up in the pile of pillows and blankets he has on the floor of his house and falls asleep, waking again in the deep violet of the palace on the moon.

And he waits.

He looks out the window at the sky. He almost does not wish to, but he cannot avoid it. They whisper to him there, and he can almost hear them sing, his ears ringing with it. Sometimes he almost thinks his ears will start bleeding. They never do. ~~And the Horrorterrors always insist that they mean well. That he shouldn't judge by appearances.~~  
  


  
  
~~He doesn't believe them.~~   
  
  
~~One in particular seems to have chosen him as her own; and he can almost feel her presence sometimes, a low growl that echoes only in empty hallways. He can even hear her when he's awake, now, when he's alone in the dark.~~   
  
  
~~She's very loud, right now.~~   


He turns back to his room and sits down on the pile of old clothes he's been using as a makeshift bed. He waits. He feels like he's waiting forever in this empty universe, alone.

He resolves.

He cannot let this happen again. When he returns to his old self he will become stronger. He knows that Jade will keep her past self from doing anything foolish (he has faith in her) but he must keep his end. He must see the whole picture; he must become stronger than he is here. He must take a different route to power.

And with power he will ensure that no one ever dies again. He will win this evil joke of a game if it means he has to call down the skies to do it. He will save everyone he loves.

He watches the blackness descend and he resolves.

He wakes to dream, and takes his waking slow.

  



End file.
